Una Aventura Interdimensional
by Rp1121
Summary: Lincoln y Lola junto a Star y Marco, unirán sus fuerzas para poder combatir y derrotar nuevamente a Toffee.


_¡Hola nuevamente a todos chicos!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! Creo que ha pasado un centenar de siglos sin escribir alv. Bueno, en fin, creo que hoy les presentaré una obra maestra (ok no mis fics son sida), pero, de todas formas, creo y estimo que les va a gustar. ADVERTENCIA: No soy fan de Star vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal, hace poco lo veo, y me encantó la tercera temporada UwU, pero… bueno, eso no significa que no conozca a los personajes, sus características, su perfil, XD._

 _En fin, mis queridos lectores, este es mi primer crossover de Star vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal junto a The Loud House. Por cierto, no se me debe pasar por alto… pueden preguntarme en la review, con qué serie quieren que haga crossover junto a The Loud House, ¡incluso hasta Anime!, en fin, anímate, y postula tu serie favorita._

 _Antes de empezar, que opinan —a pesar de que esto pasó hace tiempos, pero acéptenlo, soy un cavernícola que se queda todo el pinche día leyendo (estilo don Quijote) y no salgo de la habitación a apreciar el ocaso, puesto a que solo veo el techo de mi casa (me dejan encerrado)— del escándalo de Christopher Mason Savino, ¿ustedes creen que The Loud House tendrá futuro?_

 _Otra pregunta la cual se mete dentro del contexto en el que estoy hablando: ¿Creen que alguna vez sacarán un crossover original de TLH y Star?_

 _Voy a hacer comentarios más molestos que las explosiones de Michael Rosen Bay xdxdxd_

 _Bueno, sin más pendejadas, comencemos esto._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _The Loud House, y sus personajes, son propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon™, este texto ha sido escrito con el único fin de entretener._ _Star vs. The Forces of Evil, y sus personajes, son propiedad exclusiva de The Walt Disney Company™._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un Día… en la casa Loud**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lincoln Loud continuaba su vida cotidiana, común y corriente, cualquiera cómo la de todos los días. Junto a sus diez hermanas, estaba viviendo una aventura ciertamente aburrida. Hoy era sábado, y era día común de tareas. Todos están en alguna ocupación, a la que estaban acostumbrados desde hace días. Los roles estaban repartidos, de la misma manera de siempre. Lincoln sacaba la basura, Lori lavaba la ropa, Luan lavaba los trastos, Lynn… Lynn… estaba ayudando a Luan, nada especial, Lisa estaba reportando los impuestos, a pesar de que debería ser tarea de los mismos padres, etcétera, y etcétera… En fin, todos estaban ocupados, menos Lola. De alguna manera Lola no estaba realizando su tarea casera, más bien estaba leyendo revistas de princesas, bueno… ¿Quién no esperaba?, es Lola. Pero ella queda cautivada con un objeto que encuentra en la sección principal de objetos rentables. Y no era más que una varita mágica, la cual tenía un aspecto algo raro, puesto a que poseía una estrella en su centro, la cual estaba dentro de varios círculos en una bola, la cual está pegada con el mazo, más, sin embargo, la etiqueta decía: _"Varita 100% Mágica — $19,99"_. Lola no podría estar más enamorada… pues de la varita, no es que tenga en verdad un corazoncito humano por allí.

—No creas esas cosas, Lola. Esos tipos que aparecen en comerciales e infomerciales, son comúnmente estafadores —dijo Lincoln, él ya tenía en mente ahorrar el dinero el cual podría dejar Lola, y comprarse unos calzoncillos nuevos, de tela-algodón —además, ¿para qué quieres esa varita, se supone que eres una princesa, no una ninfa.

— ¿Qué es una ninfa? —Preguntó Lola.

— ¿¡En serio no sabes!?, es… es… ¡es simple!, una ninfa es… es… es… espera, ¿qué eran?

—Pues no sé, tu eres el que está hablando. Pero bueno, ¿para que se supone que debo ser una ninfa, o lo que sea?

— ¡No!, ¡ese no es el punto!, es que… espera… esto se torna algo absurdo, ¿no? El punto que te decía era que tú eres una princesita, y las princesas no usan varitas mágicas, ni otras de esas cositas raras.

—Pero esa es mi decisión, tu no me mandas.

—Técnicamente, si te mando. Soy cinco años mayor que tú.

—Bueno… de todas formas lo haré.

— ¡NO! —Lincoln exclamó debido a que Lola presionó dramáticamente el botón de ordenar, sin permiso previo de nadie, dejando así a Lincoln, sin la oportunidad de tener unos nuevos calzoncillos. Qué lástima.

Finalmente, Lola compró el artefacto, y su "deseo", de hace seis minutos, se convierte en realidad. Ahora sólo queda esperar, a que el cartero de la ciudad llegue sin más, que, para entregarle a Lola, su varita supuestamente mágica. ¿Sería realidad?, simplemente hay que esperar.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas, y Lola y Lincoln se encontraban esperado la llegada del cartero, para que Lola pruebe su nueva varita mágica. Había un espacio de aburrimiento, Lincoln estaba intentando leer su cómic, pero no encontraba la posición ideal para hacerlo, de igual forma, Lola está mirándose al espejo, se está aplicando rubor, pero siente que se aburre entre más pasan las horas.

Mientras esperaban, de un momento a otro, ocurre un suceso extraño, ya que escuchan unos ruidos en la cocina, y debido al aburrimiento, ninguno de los dos dudó en ir a revisar, Lola se acerca rápidamente, mientras que Lincoln se acerca lentamente como le enseñó su programa favorito "¡Arggh!", sigilosamente llegan a la cocina, e inexplicablemente, ven a dos jóvenes los cuales estaban charlando entre sí.

— ¿Crees que se darán de cuenta? —Pregunto el joven. Este estaba acompañado de su mejor amiga; se encontraban en una "misión" para conseguir unos cereales, pero luego la chica divisa a Lola y Lincoln, quienes estaban boquiabiertos.

—Marco, es hora de irnos —dijo la chica.

—Muy bien, vámonos ya de aquí Star —respondió el chico.

Inmediatamente, de una forma en la cual para Lola y Lincoln era totalmente novedoso y desconcertante, Star y Marco se fueron del lugar en una especie de portal entre dimensional. Lincoln y Lola no tenían idea de cómo se habían ido.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —Se preguntaba Lincoln, acercándose con rapidez hacia el sitio exacto donde ocurrió el hecho.

Lincoln seguía boquiabierto, mientras Lola lo veía. Lola luego miró hacia el suelo, donde encontró una varita idéntica a la que había comprado.

— ¡Mira esto, Lincoln!, la muchachita rara que acabamos de ver, dejó su varita mágica. —Dijo Lola. En ese momento la varita comenzó a titilar, así que Lola pensó inmediatamente en que esta varita tenía magia verdadera.

— ¿En serio creerías en eso?, no te creería así fuese verdad.

—Pues, sí, sólo déjame —dijo Lola, precisamente al terminar de decirlo, subió a una velocidad alta hasta su habitación, donde buscó en su diario, ciertos códigos de hechizos de magia, precisamente tomados de una página web, la cual estaba viendo mientras investigaba su producto. Lola rápidamente bajó, y luego preparo la varita para realizar su hechizo.

— ¿Levi… levit… tato? —Intentó pronunciar Lola, sin embargo, su corta edad no le permitía poder leer con exactitud lo que estaba escrito.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo Lincoln, enseguida le quitó la varita y recitó el hechizo—, ¡Levitato!

Tras recitar el hechizo, un jarrón levitó, atravesó el techo, y se fue hasta la atmósfera, al menos. Lincoln al ver esto quedó completamente asombrado, y empezó a confiar en dicha magia existente en la varita. Así que dejan la varita en el mesón, regresan a la sala, y se sientan a hacer sus cosas cotidianas: Lincoln nuevamente vuelve a leer a Ace Savvy, mientras Lola se arregla con su espejo portable.

Así continúan, en sus asuntos, hasta que tocan la puerta. Al parecer ha llegado el cartero. Lola abre la puerta, y en vez de encontrarse con el cartero, se encuentra con Bobby, desesperado por saber dónde se encuentra su novia.

— ¿Han visto a Lori?, no la he visto todo el día.

—Mm, ella junto el resto de mis hermanas salieron de compras.

— ¿Y tú por qué no estás con ellas?

— ¿Es asunto tuyo?

—Mm, no.

—Bueno… en realidad no podía ir porque no pude, tenía que realizar mis tareas escolares.

—Ah, qué bien, ¡jajá!, —Bobby hablaba con preocupación, así que simplemente dio las gracias y se fue.

Ellos dos siguen esperando. Lincoln se estaba empezando a saturar, ya estaba muy aburrido, se había leído ya 4 veces el mismo cómic, ya que el resto los había prestado. Lola también estaba cansada, harta de tener que seguir echándose rubor por no tener más cosa que hacer. Tenía mucha preocupación, ya que su pedido no había llegado.

Luego llegaría Clyde, que su llegada no fue bien recibida por Lola, que desesperanzada de que no llegara su varita, no fue a abrir la puerta, sino que el mismo Lincoln fue a lo dicho. Clyde pronto se uniría a la espera, hasta que luego recibe una llamada de sus padres lo cual hace que él tenga que irse de nuevo a casa. Nuevamente están solos Lincoln y Lola. Pero que más se espera, solo la llegada de un absurdo y patético juguete.

Siguiendo en su aburrida espera, llegan sus hermanas, las cuales estaban de compras.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —Dijo Lynn.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó Leni.

—Pues… estamos esperando a que llegue un paquete de Lola —dijo Lincoln.

—Oye… ¿y por qué ella si se puede comprar cosas? —Dijo Lynn.

—En realidad…

— ¡No des más explicaciones! Chicas, es hora de atacar esa computadora. ¡Ayayay! —Gritó Lynn.

Así que, por acto consecuente, cada Loud empezó a utilizar la computadora para sus beneficios a las espaldas de Lincoln y Lola, quienes seguían petrificados esperando a que en algún momento llegue el paquete.

Luego de más de 15 minutos, finalmente llegó el pedido, el cual Leni le entregó a Lola, quien luego de darse cuenta de la llegada de su varita, subió las escaleras junto a Lincoln, y juntos abrieron el paquete. Al final Lola logró disfrutar de su varita, la cual, propiamente advertido por Lincoln hace más de 1 hora, la varita no era mágica, lo cual deja desilusionada totalmente a Lola.

—Lola, Lincoln, literalmente vamos a ir donde papá y mamá, ¿nos acompañarán? —Preguntó Lori.

—Si, en lo absoluto —dijeron ambos.

— ¿Vas a llevarla? —Le preguntó Lincoln a Lola, esta lo niega y la deja abajo en el mismo mesón en el cual dejó la otra varita.

Así que todos los Loud se fueron, y entre ese lapso de tiempo, volvió a haber una aparición de Star Butterfly y Marco. Juntos ellos regresan por lo perdido, y después de buscar en la casa, encontraron ambas varitas, sin embargo, estaban confundidos de cuál era la correcta.

— ¿Estás segura que es esa, Star?

—Marco… tu sabes que yo reconozco mi varita totalmente cuando la veo.

Luego ellos dos se fueron, dejando abierta la posibilidad de que la varita que se llevaron no era la indicada, lo cual implicaría una serie de consecuencias, que podrían desencadenar un caos y un desastre nefasto.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Bueno chiquillos, amiguillos, espero profundamente que les haya gustado este primer episodio. Definitivamente pienso trabajar en este FFN al 100%, y no dejarlo tirado ni abandonado como "La Bromista". Si les gustó, déjenmelo saber en los reviews, aparte, de conseguir varios favoritos, continuaré con el libro. Gracias a todos los que me apoyen. Este FFN va dedicado directamente a UnderratedHero y Mmunocan._

: SINOPSIS:

 _A pesar de que los Loud y el mundo de Star Butterfly son dimensiones distanciadas, Lincoln y Lola junto a Star y Marco, lucharán contra las fuerzas del mal, y así poder derrotar nuevamente el espíritu renaciente de Toffee._

 _Sin más que darles a conocer, creo que hasta aquí llego, contando con un registro de 1932 palabras. ¡Te leo luego!_


End file.
